


making you shake

by pann_cake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Bottom Seth, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Dean, ambrollins - Freeform, bedroom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: “Is it that shocking that I don’t know what that is?” Seth huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Dean’s suggestion, whatever it had been, and Seth’s subsequent blank stare followed by Deanhowling with laughterhad brought their activities to a complete stop. If Seth could share a look of sympathy with his dick, he would.Dean calmed down a little, pretending to wipe away a tear of laughter. “Foryou? Mr. Sex Scandal? Yes, it’s shocking.”





	making you shake

Seth was aghast. This wasn’t something new, but typically he tried not to be quite so dramatic when they were naked together. And Dean had that particular smirk on his face that drove Seth crazy, which wasn’t helping. 

“Is it that shocking that I don’t know what that is?” Seth huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Dean’s suggestion, whatever it had been, and Seth’s subsequent blank stare followed by Dean _howling with laughter_ had brought their activities to a complete stop. If Seth could share a look of sympathy with his dick, he would. 

Dean calmed down a little, pretending to wipe away a tear of laughter. “For _you_? Mr. Sex Scandal? Yes, it’s shocking.”

Seth’s scowl deepened, because he _did not_ like talking about his leaked nudes, and Dean knew that. “You’re an asshole,” he grumbled, moving to get off the bed and forgetting that he was totally naked. “You could have gotten laid tonight but _noo_ , had to laugh at your boyfriend instead, _dick_.”

“Alright, alright, wait,” Dean said, reaching for Seth’s wrist. He took a breath to calm down his laughter, though Seth still felt like his face was burning in anger at him. “I could just, show you.”

Seth raised an eyebrow at that, because no matter how pissy he might be at Dean in that moment, he still wanted to jump his bones. Damn him. “You’re not even gonna tell me what it is first?”

“Nah.” Dean waved one hand in dismissal while tugging Seth back to him on the bed. “You’d probably think it’d _offend your manhood_ , or something.”

“Offend my--oh, _fuck you_.” He was getting huffy again, but Dean managed to contain himself and didn’t laugh again. He just smirked at Seth teasingly while climbing into his lap and looping his arms around Seth’s neck. 

“Relax, Rollins,” he murmured, leaning in to mouth along Seth’s neck. Seth tried to put up a front, acting like he was still offended, though his body was melting under Dean’s lips like it always did. “You don’t have to be such a prissy little princess all the time.”

“I swear to god, I will punch you,” Seth threatened through gritted teeth, and Dean just chuckled softly and dragged Seth’s earlobe between his teeth. Seth shivered, and knew he had lost. He felt the shape of Dean’s smile against his neck. Damn him again.

Dean pulled back enough to flash Seth his winning grin, then he captured Seth’s mouth in a deep, heated kiss. Seth couldn’t help moaning a little into it as Dean tipped them back, still straddling his hips as Seth’s back hit the bed. 

“Roll over, babe,” Dean murmured, and Seth went with it without question, giving in to trying whatever it was Dean had his mind on. 

Seth rolled onto his stomach, his arms crossing up under his pillow as he felt Dean’s weight shift back on him. He closed his eyes as Dean’s hands trailed down his back, followed by his mouth, slow and exploring. Seth let out a content little hum as Dean started tracing his tattoos with his tongue, going further down his back with each one.

“You’re really good with your tongue,” he murmured, a lazy little smirk on his face. 

Dean didn’t pick his head up, he just paused a breath away from Seth’s bare skin. “Better hope so…”

Seth thought about that. “Wait...What?”

Dean sighed in a way that sounded a lot like Seth’s usual long-suffering sighs. “Are you _still_ not getting what a rim job is?”

Seth practically leapt up off the bed and almost kicked Dean in the head in his haste to turn around. “You _can’t_ be suggesting what I think you are?” he demanded, eyes wide with shock. “That--that can’t be _sanitary_.”

“I promise you it’s not a big deal, princess. I’ve done it before.”

“With _who_?”

Dean just rolled his eyes at that. “With the thousand-and-one other guys I fucked before you, dummy.”

Seth scowled again, but this time there was a bit of a pout to it. Dean took his hand gently and pulled him back to him, his demeanor changing.

“Look, we don’t have to try it if you really don’t want to,” he went on. “But I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think you’d like it. And I like trying things with you.”

Seth’s eyes went soft at that, and he let out a breath. “I like trying things with you, too,” he admitted. Seth never felt like a prude in his adult life, until he started sleeping with Dean Ambrose. Dean was adventurous in bed in ways that Seth had never thought of before, and he knew it wouldn’t work for him, for _them_ , if he didn’t trust Dean so much. 

“Alright,” Seth agreed finally, and he saw Dean’s eyes light up in that mischievous way that always set butterflies going in Seth’s stomach. “But kiss me first, because you’re not coming near me after.”

“Of course, princess.” Dean smirked until their lips met, then he exhaled through his nose as Seth kissed him deep and hard, wanting him to know that he did mean it, he wanted to try. Dean went with it, making out with Seth for a while, warming him back up before he urged him onto his stomach again. 

Seth was nervous, even under Dean’s hands which always sent thrills through him whenever he touched him. His palms slid down Seth’s back, fingertips dancing around the sensitive parts of him until Dean was crouched low behind him. He gripped Seth’s hips and got him up onto his knees, ass in the air, and Seth felt ridiculous. 

“ _Relax_ , baby,” Dean murmured, his hands sliding to Seth’s ass cheeks. Seth let out a breath, preparing himself, as Dean’s fingers gently spread him open. The first press of Dean’s tongue against him made him gasp, the heat and pressure only there for a few moments before Dean pulled away to check on him. “You good?”

Seth realized he was holding his breath, so he let it out slowly and tried to sink into his pillow. He was always so wound up all the time, Dean was the only one who could shake him apart, but first Seth had to let him. 

So, he let him. “I’m good,” he replied, and that was all the green light Dean needed. 

Dean pressed his face back against Seth and started licking at his core, gentle and easy, not pushing, but Seth already felt his breath starting to hitch in his lungs. It was surprisingly intimate, and it didn’t take long before Seth found himself groaning and pushing back a little against him. The scratch of Dean’s scruff where he was most sensitive, coupled with the soft wetness of his tongue made Seth shiver all over. Dean squeezed his ass cheek as if to say _I told you so_ , then hitched him closer. 

His tongue pressed into him, and it was like all the air was punched out of Seth’s lungs. “Fuck, _fuck_!” he called out before burying his face into his pillow to stifle his moans a little. Dean didn’t relent, his tongue curling cleverly inside him then slipping out, flattening and lapping at him before doing it all over again. 

Seth’s thighs were trembling, his legs going weak, but Dean held him tight and didn’t let him fall. Seth started rocking back against him, desperate for more friction, more heat, more _anything_. Dean moaned against him, and Seth felt it vibrate through him and he couldn’t help the desperate little sound he made. 

His back arched, holding his weight up on one arm while he shoved the other down between his legs to touch himself. If he didn’t, he knew he’d just end up rutting against the mattress and making himself come just from the friction, but he didn’t want to give Dean quite that much satisfaction. He moaned as he curled his hand around his dick, achingly hard, his body singing with pleasure. 

It was the moaning that gave him away. Dean has been focused on eating him out, distracted enough to not notice what Seth was up to until the noise he made. He reached around him to slap Seth’s hand away, fucking him deep with his tongue as he started stroking him hard and fast. 

It didn’t take long before Seth was coming with a shout, his face buried in the pillow, his body convulsing back against Dean. Everything went blissfully blank as his body shook through it, and Dean kept stroking him even after he was done, just to see him squirm. He finally pulled back with one last curl of his tongue against him and let him go, as Seth fell boneless onto the mattress. 

He turned his face to the side on the pillow, his hair sticking to his forehead, breathing hard and blissed out. Dean’s fingers trailed up and down his back teasingly, like sparks against his hyper-sensitive skin. Dean’s knees settled on either side of Seth’s hips again, and Seth could feel his boyfriend’s dick riding hard against the curve of his ass. 

“Gimme a second,” he pleaded, breathless, and Dean just chuckled, way too amused. “Shut up.”

“When are you gonna give up fighting with me and just listen to my good ideas?” Dean murmured, moving to drape his body over Seth’s back and nuzzle his face against the back of his neck. 

Seth had to laugh, craning his neck to see the smug look on Dean’s face. He knew that Dean had won, as he usually did in these little games, but that didn’t mean Seth was going to give it to him without a fight. 

“Never,” he said, a grin whipping across his features for a split second before Dean’s hands were all over him again, and Seth knew there was no way he was going to get the break his body wanted. 

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
